Nina's Little Secret
by Hugz Kissez
Summary: When Nina reveals a secret so big, it could change everything, can the Anubis students pull through, or will everything change forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis. Shocker, right?**

Fabian's POV

Fabian couldn't sleep, so he decided to sneak up to the attic to see if he couldn't figure out the answer to the next clue. As he was passing the room where Nina was sleeping(Amber was having a sleepover with Mara and Joy, but Nina had declined) he heard voices. "You shouldn't be here, he could still be looking for us, it's too dangerous." That was Nina, Fabian thought. He had her voice imprinted in his brain. Then he heard a new voice, one that sounded like Nina's, but he had never heard before. "Yeah? Well, I came to warn you. He's already found the crown, and he's started looking for the Ankh and the spear. He's convinced that **_we_**know where they are, which we do, of course, but he's looking for us both. I had to come, because he could've found me where I was staying, and because I had to warn you!" "Hmm...", Fabian thought to himself. "What is going on?" Then he heard Nina's voice again, and focused back in on the conversation. "-love you and all, but do you have someplace safe to go? You can't stay here, you know, not forever, anyway." "I thought I could stay with you for the night. My arrangements don't come in 'till morning." "Oh, ok. But you have to leave soon. So do I. But..." Here Fabian heard Nina sigh." I'll miss this place." Fabian quickly dashed back to his and Mick's room as he pondered what he had just heard. "Nina can't leave! Who is "he"? Who was Nina talking to? Why didn't she tell us about this before?" Questions swirled in his mind as he slowly fell asleep.

**Well? What do you think is happening? Whoever's answer is closest to what will really happen gets the next chapter dedicated to them. But in order to do that, you need to review! SO, what are you waiting for? Stop reading the rest of this message and press that lonely little button down there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own HOA. Such a sad tragedy.**

**Nina POV**

_"Selena, __WAKE UP!_" Nina Martin urgently whispered to her sleeping sister. The girl responded by promptly sitting up, and rolling over out of bed. "Wha- Huh?" "Selena, you have to hide! Amber's coming here to grab her makeup!" When Selena looked around for a place to hide, Nina said, "Under my bed. Amber will find you anywhere else." Selena hurriedly slid under Nina's bed, just as Amber flounced in through the door. "Nina, have you seen my eyeliner? I can't find it _anywhere_!" "Um, no, can't say I have, Amber. Maybe it's in Mara and Joy's room. You did spend the night there, after all." "Oh, you're right! I'll go check. Thanks Neens!" Amber walked over to Mara and Joy's room and went in. "Everyone is downstairs eating breakfast. We have to find a way to get you out of here before someone sees you. Oh! We'll sneak you past the dining room quick. There's no other way out of here." The two twin girls snuck downstairs and outside without being noticed. "Stay safe, sis. I'll only be here for a few more days, so don't come here again unless you _absolutely_ _have__ to_. Okay?" Nina said. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." The sisters hugged for a moment before breaking apart and walking their separate ways, Nina back toward Anubis House, Selena towards the woods. Nina walked back into Anubis House to find Fabian waiting for her at the door. "Nina, we need to talk." "Crap."

**What does Fabian want to talk about? Did he see Nina with Selena? Find out by reviewing, cuz I'm not updating till I get one. Yeah, I went there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! They made me so happy I decided to update! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own HOA? No, not yet.**

**Previously:" Nina, we need to talk." " Crap."**

**Nina's POV**

" Crap.", Nina muttered under her breath as she followed Fabian to his room. How much had he seen? Maybe she didn't have to tell him the whole truth. When they got in his room, she closed and locked the door. "Nina, what is going on? Who was that you were talking to? Why does she look exactly like you? And don't lie to me, I heard everything. Including your conversation last night."

Nina was shocked. He had heard her? She needed to be more careful. " Fabian, it's a _long _story." " I have time. Now, sit down and tell me who that was, and why she was here." Nina sighed and sat down. " Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. My parents weren't killed in a car crash. They were murdered by a man named Rufus Zeno." Nina's eyes watered as she said this. Fabian's eyes widened. " You mean, the Rufus Zeno?"

"Yes. He was hunting my sister and I. You see, our family holds the power to become an Egyptian god, like Anubis. Not only immortal, but very, _very _powerful as well. Our bloodline is descended from the god Anubis himself. He had a special bond with a mortal woman named Kiana. She gave birth to a child with special powers named Hunter. From him, our bloodline is descended. Rufus Zeno knew about us, our powers, and wants to use them. But, our powers have a price. Unlike immortality, where one life is exchanged for another, becoming a god takes many, many more. Millions, actually. My sister was warning me about him. He has found another one of the items he needs before he can use our powers. But only the two of us know where the other two items are located. I have to leave, Fabian. He is looking for me, and my sister. If he finds us... more than just our lives are at stake." Nina finished.

"But, Nina! We can protect you here, and we need you to solve the mystery! We can't do this without you. _I _can't do this without you." "I'm sorry Fabian. I really wish I could stay with you all. You guys are great. But if I stay, you could get hurt. How do you expect me to live with myself knowing I could be the reason one of you gets killed! How..." Nina trailed off, tears running down her face, and buried her face in Fabian's chest. " Nina, it's okay. We're your friends. That's what we're here for. How many life and death situations have we been in together? We're here for you. _I'm_ here for you." Fabian said as he stroked her head. Nina raised her head a bit to look into his eyes. Then she did something that surprised them both. She kissed him. Then she pulled back. " I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-" But she was cut off by Fabian kissing her again. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and he moved his arms around her waist. They snogged until they had to come up for air.

" Nina Martin, I love you." Fabian blurted out suddenly. Nina pecked his cheek before replying, " I love you too, Fabian. That's why I can't let you get hurt." Fabian looked down at her. " And that's why I can't let you leave. What if you get hurt away from me, away from anyone? How am I supposed to keep you safe if I don't know where you are? We can hide you, make it look like you left, but Nina Martin, you are _**not **_leaving me." " But, Fabian, I-" "No. No buts. If I lost you, I would die. You are staying near, if not on, school grounds." " Fine. Now, Fabian, I believe we were in the middle of something?" Nina said before pulling him closer.


End file.
